Vegetable lanterns are generally known in the art. An example of a vegetable lantern includes, but is not limited to, a pumpkin or jack-o'-lantern. In addition to decorative lanterns being made from pumpkins, other vegetables are known to be made into decorative lanterns. These vegetables include, but are not limited to, turnips, mangel wurzel or mangel beet, and/or rutabaga or Swedish turnip, and the like.
Vegetable lanterns have been historically carved and decorated using a cutting device, such as a knife. In addition, historically the inside of the vegetable lantern is removed and a candle or open flame is placed therein, illuminating the carving or decoration on the lantern.
However, traditional methods of decorating and illuminating a vegetable lantern have certain limitations. For example, placing an open flame within the lantern can lead to safety and/or fire concerns. In addition, candles and/or other open flame sources typically are not reusable. Further, consumers today often use multiple tools to decorate the vegetable lantern.
Accordingly, what is needed is one or more reusable self-illuminating vegetable lantern decorations and a kit for the decoration of the vegetable lantern.